Unplanned Visit To Berk
by Ethan Demas
Summary: Clockwork works in mysteriuos ways, always pushing Danny to save the world or people in need. However, this time he gets pushed to save mythology itself.


**Just a little one shot with mystery and history. Something I thougt would happen if somebody used the Phantoms to secure moral and ethical ideals in the hearts of people.**

Seven figures were traveling thru a vast expanse of a green dimension, long since have they forgone the normalcy of regular human limitations. They've been stuck between the boundaries of the living and dead for roughly 300 years, yet they were still the nicest people you could find, well with the exception of the oldest person. They were a small family of 7, and they were the most powerful family to ever roam the dimensions they lived in. They were the Phantoms, the Royal bloodline of the dimension and friend to all those in need.

They had been traversing the Ghost Zone for the past 10 years, looking at everything it had to offer, yet they hadn't even gone that far into the zone yet. They were about to set up camp for the night when there was a flash of light and a new door appeared in front of them, it slowly swung open. A vacuum of swirling light pulled everything in it, including the family tossing them on their new journey thru the door.

**Berk**

They were tossed out of a portal and landed in a grassy plain. Looking around, they saw nothing but trees around them.

"Where are we?" asked Dan

"I don't know but I have a message from Clockwork." Danny Replied

"Read it."

_**Dear Phantom's**_

_**You have been taken from our dimension and placed into another. This reality differs from your own, so be careful around this place. To answer your question Dan, you are on Berk, Island of the Dragon Riders. I've placed a thermos near Samantha with 7 Dragons inside. Choose your companion well, for they shall be your dragons for the rest of the time you spend here. You have 4 months before the portal reopens in this area.**_

_**Good luck**_

Dan was interested in having a dragon as a mount. Sam had quickly uncapped the thermos and released the 7 Dragons, they were the same species, but clearly varied in age and build. The dragons were sleek and powerful creatures, with silver scales on their top sides and black on the undersides. They were permitting different aura's, which indicated their strengths and weaknesses. Dan walked between he seven dragons, examining them with a critical eye. He evaluated their strengths and weaknesses, comparing it to his own and the others. When he came to his conclusion he walked over the one dragon, which he selected for himself.

"Nightwing sounds dangerous, what do you think?" Dan asked the dragon, in response it lowered itself to the ground. "Knew he was the one for me. I suggest you six find dragons that can benefit you both. I chose him because he has better control over his senses and adapts to his enviroment faster."

"Ok, so what do you think?" Asked Daniele.

"Take the one next to the one on the far right. If you feel its aura, you can tell that it has great control over her abilities and is great with her defensive abilities."

"Thanks uncle Dan." She said with a smile. "Hmm, what do you want to be named...? Hmmm... oh I have he perfect name for you! Lunar! Wise like the timeless moon, powerful enough to influence even the greatest!"

"No problem kiddo." He replies and turned to Sam. "I suggest you take the one next to mine. He is faster and more agile than the others, he's also intimidating enough to scare others quite easily."

Sam nodded and walked over to the dragon, he kneeled for her to get on his saddle and she smiled as she got on. "I feel that your quite the dragon, being an enigma to the others as well. What about Mystery, and Mist for short?"

"Danny, take the one on Danielle's right. She's got the perfect blend of power, skill and speed. It'll augment your traits further."Dan looked at he remaining tree people.

"Shadow, but your nickname will be Shade." Danny said. The dragon smirked at Danny and let him get on.

"Jazz, the dragon the dragon to my right is powerful, but skills are important to it. I think he'd be perfect for you." There were two left, Kwan and Dash...

"You look like a sporty guy too... How about Spike?" She asked the Dragon nodded and let her get on.

"The two remaining dragons are like twins, knowing what he other is going to so without communicating. Their strength and weaknesses are balanced by each other. Dash, Kwan pick either one." Dan told them.

Danny frowned, he didn't get all that from their aura's, and he was reading them...Just how does Dan know all this? Voicing his observations as he turned towards his brother. "How do you know all this? Their aura's can't tell you that much."

Dan chuckled and raised his hands into a gesture of defeat. "Caught by my little brother. Truth is, i asked them telapathically. They are ghost dragons who change to your needs..."

To emphasize his point, Dan transformed into his human form, the dragon transforming along with him into a black dragon with a dark green underside. The green was almost black, but the light gave it away as green. The others got on their dragons and turned human, their dragons going from ghost to regular dragons along with them.

"Lets fly around invisible and s ope the area, we can go as a group and stop at the nearest town, or we could split up and meet back here in an hour." Jazz said.

"Group would be easier, we could just use the mental links to stay aware of the others location as not to fly into each other." Dash reasoned.

The seven of them had their dragons jump into flight, with Danny in the middle they formed a 'V' shape in the sky. As they flew, they saw a village with dragons and people living together. Danny sent a mental message to them, telling them to fly out to the ocean and drop their invisibility then fly towards the village.

**Hiccup**

He was getting ready to fly out with Toothless when he saw seven dragons flying towards Berk in formation as if they were migrating across the continent's. He was amused when he saw they looked like Nightfuries, but upon closer inspection he noticed several key differences. Their dark almost black green stomachs and their more streamlined bodies. He also noticed that each dragon had a rider on them.

The entire village ran out to them as they landed near the edge of the village. It was amazing to see outsiders riding dragons, but it was even more impressive to see a new species of dragon. Hiccup wanted to see for himself and jumped on Toothless, together they flew down to the area that the seven dragons had landed.

**Dan**

"Suggest we morph our clothes into something more Viking like. Keep it neutral, just add a badge with a silver dragon on like ours." Dan mentally told them.

They agreed and morphed their clothes, each of them morphed their clothes into black leather pants, a white shirt and black leather vest with a black jacket over it, a silver dragon pendant hung around their necks, as if displaying their origin. Danny had meanwhile swapped the lead with Jasmine, he fell back into the formation.

Dan nodded when she gave them a hand motion telling them to land near the outskirts of the town and dived a few seconds after Jasmin started hers. They swiftly stopped their dives and landed with catlike grace. He then immediately started to scan for danger around them, but he found none and relaxed a little.

After a while, the villagers surrounded them, staring at their dragons and at them. A boy with red hair, which oddly reminder him of Danny flew over on an impressive black dragon. The boy jumped of and walked towards them, his dragon following cautiously.

Jasmine dismounted Spike and walked to the boy, bt stopped half way, her dragon looming protectively behind her. He prepared himself for attack if these people turned out to be hostile, his dragon doing the same.

The boy started to speak, Old Norwich, a dead language. "Urh... Hi, my name is Hiccup."

"Jasmine Fenton, we came from down south, an isolated island. We are the only survivors from an attack by a large troop of Vikings with red snakes on their boats." Jasmine said, lying swiftly.

"Wow, how did you escape?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "We took our dragons. Nightshades are the fastest dragons there is, their powerful too, but we barely escaped."

"Oh, yeah dragons... Dumb question."

Danny chuckled at the awkward teen. "He reminds me of myself" He told us in English.

They proceeded to talk until a large man come down the hill. He looked like that Hadgrid character from Harry Potter. He talked to Jazz then and discussed the Vikings that "attacked" their village. It was concluded that the seven of them stay in Berk and live here unless they wanted to travel.

**Four Months Later**

The time they spent in Berk was quite and boring. They had learnt almost everything about their dragons, including their personalities. That was when everything changed. The Phantoms had been deeper into the island when hey saw smoke rising from the village. He seven immediately set off on their dragons, intending to find out what is happening. The village was being swarmed by soldiers, roman soldiers to be exact. They had set some of the homes alight and injured many of the dragons with arrows.

Hiccup and Toothless had used their speed and firepower to evade the arrows and take down as many archers as they could. That was going good, until the archers fired at them. Dan and Neo (Nigtwings nickname) shot off and shot charged balls of green fire at the archers, demobilizing them before they could attack. Sam and Mist used their speed and agility to create strong winds by flying low and past the soldiers, tossing them around like rag dolls.

Danielle and Lunar were firing blasts at the catapults, incinerating them as they flew by. Dash and Kwan were attacking the soldiers along their dragons, pushing them back to the shore. While they were busy with this, Danny and Shade were pushing the troops back that had tried to sneak around. Green fire, being so strange and frightening to the soldiers. Hiccup helped the Danny with them.

It took 2 hours in total to push the troops back down to the shore and force them to leave. Hiccup and the rest of them were glad for the help they provided, but also became curious about how their village could have been destroyed if they were this good.

Their questions were never answered as the group had dissapeared, never to be heard of or seen again. The only thing that remained of them was a glowing set of crystals with scripture on them, nobody knew what to make of them.

The elders had suggested they were Gods from Asgaurd sent to protect them, other suggested they were the spirits of ancient Dragon Warriors. The seven crystals were put in a temple they built into the rocky slopes. It was one night after the Crystals had been placed on the pedastals in the temple that there was a brigt flash of light and hiroglyphs covered the walls. Text from an ancient and lost civilization covered he walls behind the crystals. The most notable thing was a large gear shaped formation that surrounded the text and was formed on the floor.

**And thats that! Think of he Crystals as Relics they leave to know where they are. Clockwork works in mysterious ways, sometimes he just needed to restore hope to poeple. Othertimes he needed them to fear diong wrong, what beter way, than to use the Phantoms?**


End file.
